A coffee shop encounter
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: Aaron takes Jack to a coffee shop and ends up with something more than just a coffee. Hotch/OC. [Complete][Edited and Updated]
1. Chapter 1

**Coffee Shop Encounter.**

Hello, happy 2016, everyone!  
\- So I have been debating if or not I should write a story like this for a while and finally decided to just go for it.

-Aaron meets a new woman in a coffee shop. –

Might turn into a two – chapter thing or maybe multiple chapters, but let's just see how this goes!

I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Please, dad! Aunt Jessica takes me sometimes, they have really nice drinks and really nice cookies! Please!" Jack was currently in the process of trying to convince his father to take him to a coffee shop he'd been going every day after school.

"Fine, but not for long, you have homework," Aaron said, giving in to his son's pleading.

The car journey was silent as Jack watched out of the window at whatever they passed as Aaron focused on the road, looking back at his son occasionally as he used side streets to avoid the traffic.

"When did Jessica begin bringing you to the coffee shop, Jack?" Aaron began to question his son.

"We came in after I did my maths test a few weeks ago. Jessica said she knew the lady who runs it." Jack explained as Aaron tried to remember when Jack's maths test was.

"They have really nice pictures on the wall, they're all of happy things and bright colours, you're really going to like it dad!" Jack seemed excited as Aaron finally found somewhere to park, before smiling at his son.

"I'm sure I will, buddy." He smiled, before getting out of the car, checking his wallet was in his pocket before he helped Jack out.

Pushing the door open, Aaron instantly saw what Jack meant by happy pictures and bright colours. The shop was called Chelsea Coffee Corner, and a sign on one of the walls showed Aaron the shop was originally started in Chelsea in London.

"Can I have a hot chocolate please dad?" Jack got his attention, who'd since found a seat in the corner of the nearly empty shop.

"Sure, did you want a cookie too?" Aaron asked, waiting for his son to nod his head before he walked up to the counter, smiling at the woman who was currently cleaning the counter tops.

"Hi, what can I get you?" She asked and instantly Aaron smiled. She was definately British.

"Erm, hot chocolate, black coffee and a cookie, please." He ordered with a smile, getting out his wallet as he did.

The woman prepared the drinks before she got a cookie out of the jar they were kept in.

"Tell Jack he can have the cookie on the house." She put the cookie on a plate and put in on a tray.

"You know my son?" Suddenly Aaron became protective.

"Yeah, he comes in with his Aunt sometimes. He always orders for his Aunt; I think it's his way of being grown up. He seems like a very nice boy." The woman behind the counter explained before putting the coffee on the try.

"Would you like me to put cream and marshmallows on the hot chocolate?" She asked before he could say anything.

"Please, erm, can I ask your name?" The confident FBI Special Agent suddenly disappeared.

"Jayney, and you?" Jayney asked him, getting the cream and marshmallows out.

"Aaron. Maybe if you're not too busy you could come and join me and Jack?" Jayney went a little red but accepted the offer anyway.

"I would like that, thank you."

"How much do I owe you?"

"Have it on the house, just don't tell anyone." She smiled shyly as she handed him the tray, before she moved around the counter herself, following Aaron as he sat down.

"I thought Jayney could sit with us, is that okay?" Jack smiled when he saw the waitress.

"Yeah! Thank you for my drink and cookie dad!"

"Thank Jayney, she's letting us have it for free." Aaron whispered slightly.

"I don't mind! It's nice to have customers who enjoy calling in!"

"I really like it here, Aunt Jessica promised to bring me every day after school!"

"Maybe when you're old enough you can have a job here?" Jayney asked with a grin, turning towards Aaron.

"So, what do you do, Aaron?"

"I work for the FBI, based in Quantico." Aaron told her, knowing that's when he either gained someone's' interest or lost it.

"Dad catches bad guys!" Jack put in, before taking one of the marshmallows off the top of his drink. Jayney smiled at him before her attention once again switched to Aaron.

"Sounds like a lot of work, but catching bad guys sound very rewarding!" She joked a little, and Aaron figured she was a little lost on what to say.

"If this place does take out, I assure you I will come before work, whenever I am in town."

"You work all over the country?"

"Yeah, we can be away for nearly two weeks at a time, although we try to do all we can in the first 2-3 days."

"Well, in that case, we open at 6:00am each morning, close at 11:00pm and do take out. What part of the FBI do you work for, if you don't mind me asking?" Aaron was about to give an answer when the door opened and a few customers walked in.

"I have to go." Jayney stated the obvious, but Aaron stopped her.

"Maybe tomorrow morning before work, I'll tell you." He said wondering just what he was doing, but she smiled anyway before she disappeared off to serve the other customers.

* * *

Just like he'd said Aaron arrived at the coffee shop shortly before it opened, wanting to get the chance to speak to Jayney before he had to go to work.

"What can I get you?" She asked. It seemed almost like this was a big part of her personality, something that Aaron really seemed to like if his thoughts were anything to go by.

"Black coffee, please." He said with a smile, before looking around.

"So, another day catching the bad guys?"

"Yes, well, if I get a case, if not it's masses of paperwork." Jayney laughed before turning to the coffee machine.

"To take out, or are you staying in?"

"Well, I'll sit in if you have a minute to join me?"

"I think I can spare some time." She said, grabbing a coffee mug since the water had just boiled.

Making up his coffee, she wondered what he was really like, or if this was him on a good day, even she understood slightly that catching serial killers and seeing victims could take its toll on anyone.

Before she could even ask he was handing her the money, before he went to sit down.

"So, Mr FBI…" Jayney began, Aaron laughed a little, the nickname was something he hadn't expected.

"What part of the FBI do you work for?"

"The BAU. Behavioural Analysis Unit." Jayney nodded slightly, but her face still had a look of confusion.

"We profile serial killers, kidnappers, people like that." Aaron took a sip of his drink, but still watching her carefully.

"I guess I am still not used to all the letters. We have MI5 and MI6, that's about it…"

"I think you have a few more, but…"

"I would rather not know." She interrupted and Aaron had to wonder just why.

"You profile people; can you profile me?" Jayney spoke up after a minute of silence, Aaron smiled, before nodding slightly.

"I can try, I don't know how good it will be."

"Is that because you don't know me, or because I am not a serial killer?" She questioned before sipping whatever hot drink she had.

"A little bit of both."

"You introduce yourself as Jayney, but your birth name is Jayne. You feel safe and content working in a coffee shop and my job frightens you. You seem confident in talking to people, but are more comfortable serving adults than children. You're British, but it's clear you've been trying to lessen your accent.

You seem to like bright colours, indicating to me that maybe you're trying to make your life better." Aaron stopped when he saw her blush.

"You can tell all of that from meeting me once?"

"Well, your accent is pretty easy to pick up, the name thing, well that was a guess, but the rest of it is just some easy profiling." Aaron tried to explain, before taking a sip of his coffee.

"The name yes, Jayne was my mother's name and we never really got on. I feel safe here, I was never confident enough to do anything else, so when my friend began this business in the U.K I worked there. When he decided to bring the coffee shop chain stateside he asked me if I wanted to help out at the shop, his mum and dad live upstairs. Children have never been a strong point for me, and yes, I like bright colours very much, as a child I had a dark room and wore dark clothes, so when I moved I decided maybe bright colours were for me."

"Bright colours suit you…" He commented on her outfit, the light blue jeans and colourful top she wore made her look younger than she was but still nice.

"Thank you." She refused to make eye contact, but still he could see her blushing.

"Look, I have really enjoyed talking to you, but I do have to go…"

"Yeah, sorry I kept you." She put in before he could finish his sentence.

"Don't worry about it. Really."

"See you around, Aaron."

"See you around Jayney…"

* * *

Please let me know what you think and if I should continue or not.  
I really hope you like it!

Thank you for reading.  
Bethanyy, x


	2. Chapter 2

**Coffee shop encounter.**

 **Part 2!**

So, thank you for all of the review. I didn't actually think you guys would like it as much as you seemed to!

So, part 2. I don't really have a plan for how this will go, but I am hoping you like it!  
Please let me know if you want me to carry on after this chapter!  
Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer – I don't own anything.  
**

* * *

Jayney was surprised to see Aaron again a few days later. The café was an hour off closing and she was cleaning up, when he walked in, looking a little more tired than he had done a few days before, but the waitress put that down to him being on the job.

"What can I get you?" She asked with a smile, already knowing.

"Black coffee, and whatever you're having." Jayney gave him a suspicious glance before she gave a smile.

"That's very kind, thank you." Aaron only nodded, hoping to chat with the woman a little more before she had to tend to some more customers.

"How's Jack, he said he had the dentist today, so he wouldn't be coming in?" Putting the coffee on the counter and accepting the money, before working the till.

"He's okay, it was just a check-up, but Jessica assures me all is well."

"I used to hate the dentist as a kid, all of those sharp things in my mouth, I was sure he would end up slicing my tongue." Aaron laughed, realising he had the same fear as a child.

The pair went to sit down, and Aaron was grateful to speak to someone who wasn't so much interested in the job, but more so in him.

"You don't ask a lot of questions." Aaron thought aloud.

"I never had time before. Besides, I think when you ask questions you find things out the other person doesn't want you to know…"

"I guess in your job you have too though?" She added. He nodded before sipping his drink, relaxing into the chair.

"We do it so we can help," Aaron replied watching her carefully.

"I want to say I understand, but I don't. I find the news too depressing and worrying so I try not to watch it."

"If only I could do that. So, Jayney, you know what I do, and I know you work here, but why a coffee shop, why not a restaurant or hotel?"

"I like coffee shops. Back in the UK, when I had exams to study for or essays to write I would go to a coffee shop, and just write. I never studied at home, in the summer I would sit in a field, and by the time I finished school the farmer knew me well enough to bring me a cup of tea every so often." Aaron smiled and also shook his head a little. It actually sounded really nice to be able to do all his paperwork in the middle of a field, with nothing but nature.

"I did all my studying in my room, I would have loved to do what you did!" Jayney let out a laugh before nodding.

"I can see that, you studying in your room…"

"Wait, is that strange?" He could see her personality come out more and more as he began to wonder about her, what she's like on a day to day basis, what she would be like in a relationship, he knew they were thoughts he probably shouldn't have, but it was nice to speak to someone who wasn't on the job or had a horrific backstory.

"Aaron?" Jayney brought him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, a million miles away." He confessed. She sipped what he could only imagine was tea, before speaking up again.

"Where did you go?"

"I was thinking about how nice it is to speak to someone who's not on the job or in need of some help."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Jayney wondered, shouting a quick 'thank you' to the couple who were just leaving, before her attention turned back to Aaron.

"No, it's nice."

"Good, I have no intention of learning more about the FBI and its horrific dealings than I have to, and unfortunately I have no tale of woe as Mr Rochester put it." Aaron seemed glad of her answer, knowing now that maybe if this was something he wouldn't have to come home and discuss work.

"Good, it means when I come here I can make a point not to talk about work."

"Yes! I admire what you do, but I am trying to live a happy life, I would much rather worry about the weather and if or not I will need a coat than some killer running the streets in the dead of night." Jayney gave an answer, looking up as the door opened.

"Give me a minute, I'll be right back!" She smiled at him, getting up from the table and moving back around the counter.

He watched as she greeted the two men, both of them obviously construction workers, he noticed how she washed her hands before touching anything. Taking another sip of his drink he smiled at how she made small talk about the weather and trains being late. Normally café waitresses made drinks and moved on, but Jayney seemed determined to make them smile, even if it was just by her accent, which both men had pointed out.

Jayney served them quickly, wishing them a nice evening, before she once again came to sit down.

"Do you like it here? I mean America, not just Virginia."

"Yes. I go running, I go to the gym, you have a lot more cafés to study in, but maybe that's just because I am from a small town."

"You're still studying?" Aaron interrupted her.

"Yes. I am a mature student, as they say." She laughed at herself.

"What are you studying?"

"Hospitality and Business Management, it's not much, but I enjoy it." Aaron shook his head in disagreement.

"It's a lot of work, doing University, while working and running."

"Maybe it is, but I like being busy. I used to sit a lot, when I started working at the café back home I was only working a few hours a week, so I spent a lot of my time thinking, and thinking never lead to anything good." Aaron nodded again.

"I understand that. If you ever need any help, I was once a student and okay, I never studied in a field, but I think sometimes studying with someone else can help." Jayney went a little red, but nodded anyway.

"When you're not catching bad guys and watching films with Jack, yeah." He gave her a look.

"Jack told me all about how you love Frozen." Aaron burst out laughing and seconds later she did too.

"I guess that's my secret out!"

"I guess it is!"

"With that being said, I should probably go and let Jessica go home." Jayney looked at him with a grin.

"Before you do, am I okay to ask for your number?" Aaron smiled.

"I thought that was the guy's line?" He questioned pulling out a notepad from his suit jacket pocket.

"I'm switching it up."

"Thank you for the drink, I hope I see you in the morning." Jayney blushed.

"I do too. Go home to your son, kiss him goodnight, I am sure he missed you."

"He'll be asleep, but I'll be sure to kiss him." Aaron gave Jayney the bit of paper with his number on it.

"See you later, Jayney."

"See you later, Aaron."

* * *

Please let me know if you liked it!  
Thank you so much for reading, I have actually really liked writing this.

Until next time,  
Bethany.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Coffee shop encounter.**

Sorry it took so long to update!  
I hope you like part 3, thank you for all of the reviews! Please let me know if you want me to carry this on.

I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

Aaron was surprised when he walked in the next morning at five past six to see Jayney sat in the empty café, deep in thought staring at her notebook.

"It must be a really big exam if you're studying at 6 am." Jayney looked up and smiled as soon as she saw him.

"In the two year course you have to do four exams, this is my third, but it will determine if I get to do the fourth." Aaron nodded in understanding before Jayney stood up, becoming a waitress again.

"What can I get you?" Aaron moved to put his briefcase on the chair, before looking up at the menu.

"How good are your breakfast sandwiches?" He asked. She gave him a look.

"The best, you want black coffee with it?"

"I thought maybe today I would try tea. You seem to swear by it."

"I'm British, British people like tea." He laughed, before putting some money on the counter, waiting for change before he went to sit down.

"Finance exam sounds hard." Jayney let out a short laugh.

"You have no idea!" Aaron looked at the study guide, then to the woman who was currently making tea and preparing everything else.

She was beautiful in his eyes, and yes, they'd only known each other for a week or so, but he was beginning to like her more and more. She seemed calm, she made him feel calm.

"Well, here's your coffee, the sandwich will be ready in a few minutes, did you want egg with it?" She placed the mug of tea down, and he smiled at how many wristbands she had on.

"Yes, please. Theme park fan?" Jayney frowned before looking at her wrist.

"Oh, no, not really. My sister is though and so whenever I see her, we make plans to go, she rides everything, I just like to sit and have a drink."

"Jack likes theme parks, he is constantly asking me to go, and since Jessica doesn't do heights, I am really the only one who can take him, and with the job…" Aaron trailed off, remembering that his time in the café should be spent talking about everything but work.

Jayney moved to walk away, but turned to look at him.

"Maybe you should make a deal, once a month, you should take the day and do whatever he wants." Aaron smiled at her suggestion, watching her walk back behind the counter, washing her hands before she made what he'd ordered.

"I think he might like that. What about you, anything you would do every month?"

"I'm not sure. I think it would be nice just to go for a hike, pack some food, blankets, not phone, no laptop, no work, just the highest point I can get to, and the wind."

"I might join you on that. Be completely unplugged for a few hours." Jayney smiled at him.

"Well, I would be happy to have your company, Mr FBI, you seem like a guy who has some good stories." Aaron shrugged, thinking of stories that didn't revolve around the job.

"I think I have some good stories, embarrassing, but good none the less. What about you, growing up across the pond…" Aaron watched as she brought his food over.

"Not really, I keep myself to myself, I want to be adventurous, but at the same time, I was stability and predictable. Moving here was the most adventurous thing I have done, and if I am being honest I am doing the same thing I did at home, just in America."

"It's okay to like the simple things. Thank you, by the way." He took a bite before smiling.

"This is good." She gave him a look before smiling.

"I told you…" She sat down, taking a sip out of the bottle of water she had.

"When's your exam?" He asked, wiping his mouth. It had been a while since he'd felt this at ease with someone.

"Thursday of next week. So, a week tomorrow."

"So, if I asked that a week tomorrow I take you out to dinner, would you say yes?" Jayney smiled, but she couldn't hide the blush that crept onto her face.

"I would really like that." Aaron smiled before taking another sip of his drink.

"You have any preference?" Aaron asked again, watching her carefully. He could profile pretty well, but he didn't need to use all of his profiling skills to know she seemed more than pleased to be asked.

"Anywhere that sells salad."

"You're a vegetarian?" She nodded with a smile, looking to the door as a woman who seemed only a few years older than Jayney walked in.

"Give me a second," Jayney excused herself again to see to the customer, but this time, Aaron couldn't take his eyes off her.

Was it wrong to picture a future with someone you'd known for a week? He wasn't sure, but it was happening, he was almost sure he was falling in love with the woman who worked in the coffee shop.

"How was your food?" Jayney asked with a smile as she walked back over.

"I'm thinking of bringing my team in. Travelling the country, we struggle to find decent places to eat…"

"The owners will be happy to know this place makes the final cut." Aaron nodded, before looking at his watch.

"Let me get you a coffee to go…" Jayney offered but he shook his head.

"Save it for tonight. Maybe after closing, I could help you with some of your studies?"

"I finish early tonight. 5:00pm finish, it happens rarely, but it happens."

"In that case, come to the BAU." Jayney stood still for a moment.

"I know you want nothing to do with my work, but we'll be in my office and maybe I could give you a ride home after."

"You have that much paperwork, huh?"

"That too." He admitted, hoping that he could convince her. They were not teenagers, but even still, it would be nice to have some company while he read and signed various sheets of paper.

"Okay. How do I go about getting into the FBI academy, it's pretty clear I am not there to sign up?" Aaron chuckled.

"You could pass I am sure. Text me when you're outside, the bus stop is only five minutes down the road, and you'll have to wait at the main entrance, but I will come down and meet you." Jayney took a seat, looking over at him, before picking up some of her workbooks.

"There's a seminar, well, more of a lecture on British Culture and History at the British Embassy in a few weeks, I know it's about an hour from where you are, but I was wondering if you'd like to come, I thought maybe Jack would like it. I try and go each time they do it, reminds me of home, and if you're inviting me to your office, I might as well show you where I come from," Aaron was sure her smile was contagious.

"I would love too, and I think Jack would too. Maybe we could talk about it tonight?" He asked, trying to get ready to leave.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry for keeping you."

"Don't be. It'll keep my team on their toes." She nodded, before turning to look at the door as it opened.

"I'll see you tonight." Jayney smiled, thinking she could walk away but before she could he leant down to kiss her cheek.

Aaron regretted it when she didn't speak, but the feeling disappeared when she smiled.

"I'll see you later." He said before picking up his jacket and moving to leave.

Jayney stood still, the customer could wait a minute…

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought and if I should continue!

Until next time, Bethanyy.


	4. Chapter 4

**A coffee shop encounter.**

This chapter seemed to take forever, but finally it's done! I really hope you enjoy it.

Please leave a review if you can and let me know what you think!  
Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

Jayney got off the bus, thanking the driver before looking to her right at the massive building that was the FBI building in Quantico.

Before she moved towards the entrance, she text Aaron, saying she was here and within seconds he replied saying he would meet her at the main gate.

From where she was, she could never picture herself doing what they did, what Aaron did, the thought of carrying a gun, and talking people down scared her enough to put her off watching the films, let alone doing it for real.

Looking from the building, down at herself she wondered if she looked alright, but then again this wasn't exactly a date. She had her favourite blue waterproof coat on, wearing a long sleeved black and white top with black skinny jeans, she was right, she would never pass for an agent, or even a stranger trying to sign up.

Getting to the gate she smiled a little at the guard on duty.

"Are you okay, miss?"

"Yeah, I'm waiting for someone, he's on his way down." She gave her answer in the most confident voice she could muster.

"Did you want me to check your bags now?" He asked and it took a minute for Jayney to register what he was saying before she handed him her two bags. One containing course work, the other containing salad bowls.

"Jayney!" She looked round to see Aaron walking over.

"Hey, just getting my bags checked. Feels vaguely like an airport." Aaron laughed a little before taking one of her bags off the guard, while Jayney took the other one.

"I brought dinner." She said with a grin.

"Again, pretty sure that's my job," He replied, looking to agent on the gate.

"Thank you Dan."

"Have a good night, Hotch." Jayney thanked the man, before walking through the gates, up towards the building.

"Hotch?" She questioned at the nickname.

"Yeah, nickname, short for Hotchner. Everyone calls me it." Jayney nodded.

"Can I be the exception, I quite like calling you Mr FBI." Aaron had to hold back a laugh as they got inside.

* * *

After another 5 minutes of having her bags check and herself scanned and all the rest of it, she and Hotch made it to the lift.

"How big is this building?" She asked, getting into the lift, watching him press the button before leaning against the side.

"9 floors, over 10 departments, we have a gym, a firing range…" Jayney nodded before shaking her head slightly.

"This is the academy, so it's not the official FBI building?"

"No, this is where people come to sign up and train, it's just also where the BAU is based." Again she nodded.

Aaron gave her a smile before taking her hand, she looked nervous, but he only hoped that as the evening went on she would be a little more like herself.

"I asked one of our agents to go out and buy teabags, the coffee at the shop may be bearable for you, but the coffee here…" He paused, happy to see the smile on her face.

"Put it this way, I don't actually think it's coffee…" Jayney laughed a little as the doors opened.

Stopping she looked at the glass door which was obviously the BAU office, but then she saw all the agents sat inside.

"I promise you won't see anything remotely linked to the job, just think of it as a normal office…" Aaron attempted, squeezing her hand, as a promise not to let go.

"Really, a normal office. In what world?" Aaron pushed open the door and suddenly Jayney had her head down.

"In my world, but I mean it's not really bad, we don't plaster our cases all over the walls."

"Your world, okay, well your world is strange and slightly dangerous."

"Slightly?" Aaron questioned, jogging up the three steps to his office.

"Well, just plain dangerous."

"See, that sounds much more like the job description." He said opening the door, letting her walk first, before walking in and closing it, not paying any attention to half the bullpen who'd stopped to look at his guest.

In his office Jayney looked around smiling a little at the photos of Jack.

"I pictured something a little more, I don't know, organised?" She said, tuning to face him, before motioning to the papers on his desk.

"Normally it is, but we had a few weeks where the cases were constant, so now the week after, I have a mountain of paperwork." Jayney nodded before talking a seat in one of the chairs.

"You didn't have to bring dinner." Aaron smiled, putting the bag he'd carried on his desk.

"You don't have to eat it, but if you don't mind, I am very crabby when I haven't eaten…" He laughed, trying to picture her in a bad mood.

"You, crabby? I can't believe that!"

"Well, I try not to be. All of those mindfulness books advise against it." She shot back, as she got comfortable in the chair. Aaron sat in his own chair, moving some papers so he could see her properly.

"Mindfulness? You really are trying to be happy?" He questioned, knowing it was true, he'd worked that out the first time he met her.

"Yeah. The bright colours, working out, studying, notes in coloured pen, wearing nice clothes, all of that. I wouldn't say I suffered from depression, but there was a time where I wasn't all that happy, so when I moved, I thought it was the beginning of an adventure and a new me, if you will." Aaron nodded, completely lost in her mannerism as she spoke.

"I think it's good. I also think it's working, because you are probably second on my positive person list." She laughed out loud.

"Positive person list?"

"Well, I need something happy."

"I can always change your ring tone to Frozen."

"No. No you will not. I have a reputation to up hold, Jayney…" It was the first time he had said her name, and admittedly he actually like it.

"I am sure you do." Jayney reached over to grab the bag that contain the food, handing him a salad bowl she laughed a little at his reaction.

"I put chicken in yours, don't worry, it's not just leaves."

"Okay, well, thank you for bringing food, which again, I thought was a guy's job on the first date."

"This is a first date?" She questioned, mocking seriousness.

"We're dry and warm, this building has drinkable coffee, you have tea, what more could a girl want?"

"You have a point, but seriously, it was a slow day. So I thought I would make some salads to bring." Aaron smiled at the food, before looking up at her to find her looking back at him. It was strange to be eating with someone who wasn't his team or his son, and someone who didn't seem intimidated by him in anyway.

"What was it like, growing up in the UK? I mean, I guess it must be different from here."

"You know, it's not all that different. The US and UK use different words for certain things and that took me a while to grasp, but you have busier streets here and the rest of the states, well, there's more countryside, a few more mountains. I grew up in a village, and so, this was kind of a culture shock."

"I have never been, but it sounds nice in a way."

"It has some nice places. Wales in the winter always looks nice, then you have the major cities, down south is nice with the sea and the sand." Aaron thought for a moment before digging his plastic fork into the salad, there was a moment of silence before he spoke up again.

"Do you go home much?"

"Not really. My sister comes over here." Jayney replied, before digging into her own food.

"Can I ask…" There was another beat of silence.

"How many ties' do you own?" Aaron, again, laughed out loud, smiling as he looked down at his tie.

"It's what I get every Christmas and every birthday. I am about the only one on my team who wears a suit and tie, so it's an easy gift."

"I went to an academy and everyone wore a tie, the girls wore skirts and the lads wore trousers, I liked it, it felt posh and formal, and we all looked the same, so all of us had a sense of belonging…" Jayney remembered the feeling of putting on a uniform, the way it made her feel part of something.

"I was a lawyer before doing this and before that it was boarding school, so formal wear, suit and tie, always seemed like the normal thing for people working with the government."

"I guess in a court of law you can't wear humorous ties?"

"No, it's pretty much frowned upon, here, I can kind of get away with it, but I try and maintain a serious persona."

"Yes, I can see." Aaron looked at her seriously.

"Am I that easy to read?" Jayney shook her head.

"No, but when we were talking, you were smiling and I saw some people out there do a double take, so I take it you don't smile a lot. Which, is understandable, I guess."

Again, silence settled around them as Aaron wasn't really sure how to respond. Jayney was right, he didn't smile a lot with the job he did.

"How's Jack getting on?" Jayney had soon finished her salad and was pulling study books out of her bag.

"Well, he told me he came in a few times last week, but you were really busy."

"Yeah, when I'm not I always make time to ask him how he is."

"He tells me. I think he is really starting to like you." Aaron admitted, wondering how she would take it.

"He seems like a very sweet kid; I can see him breaking a few hearts when he grows up." Aaron let out a small laugh, but agreeing with her.

"Yes, I can see that too."

"Obviously, he must get that from his mother…" Jayney shot back, laughing to herself. Looking up she realised he wasn't.

"Did I say something wrong, I…"

"No, no. Jack's mum, Hayley, she died."

"Oh, Aaron, I am so sorry, I had no idea." Jayney seemed to freeze and Aaron had to smile a little, she was obviously uncomfortable.

"No, like you said, you had no idea…" He reached over and took her hand.

"Really, Jayney. You had no idea and well, no reason to think of anything like that, but I will give you that, he looks a lot like his mum, which, I am, very grateful for."

Jayney tried to come up with something else to say but Aaron beat her too it.

"I told Jack about our dinner plans, and he now wants you to be our next guest." Aaron felt bad, he knew he shouldn't but he did. He still loved Hayley and he knew that she would want him to be happy, but he still didn't like the way it made people feel, all he could do was hope that Jayney would understand that he was okay, and Jack was doing okay and that she was more than welcome to become a part of their family, because deep down, Aaron was beginning to realise he wanted her to become part of the family.

"Well, it would be nice. I have been here for nearly four years and outside my bosses, I have a gym buddy and two friends at Uni, so it would be nice to add you two to the list."

"You like to keep to yourself?"

"I guess, I find it easier that way, I mean, I talk to loads of people at Uni, sit with different people, there's a few my age, so we all get on, but not to share my deep dark secrets with. I don't know, my mum always said I was quite happy on my own." Aaron nodded slightly, looking at how she was dressed, wondering if that's how she felt comfortable, picturing her in work out gear getting ready for the gym, wondering if he'd be able to keep up with her.

"Well, I hope I can be the exception.

"I'm here, aren't I?" She shot back with a grin before finally opening her book. Aaron smiled to himself, she was here. Moving the empty salad bowl to the bin he took a minute before pulling a file of the top of the file that had formed on his desk, he knew they wouldn't do much talking in the next couple of hour, but she was here and seeing her sat there was enough motivation for him.

* * *

Around four hours later, the clock showed the two of them it was getting closer to eight, but neither of them said anything. In the four hours they'd shared little facts about whatever they were doing and had some conversation, but mainly they were both working.

"How time flies when you're having fun." The sarcastic comment Jayney made, caused Aaron to laugh as he looked up at the clock.

"It certainly does. I'm going to get some more coffee, would you like another cup of tea. I think I can do it, this time." Jayney nodded.

"Please, and I have no doubt that you, Mr FBI, can make a cup of tea." He wanted to ask her if she was tired, if she wanted to go home, but went against it, feeling slightly like a father than the friend he was.

Friend? Were they friends? Of course, they were nothing more at this point. Jayney was his friend, she was just a friend he hoped he could have more of a relationship with than late night conversations over paperwork.

Walking back into the office a few minutes later, he saw Jayney looking out of the window.

"Kind of reminds me of a college campus. I have a love for lights, street lights, fairground lights, anything outdoors in dark. We had a cathedral in the town, and I used to go up there and just look down on the town at all the car lights and street lights and shop lights, some of the bars had lights out side, it looked so beautiful when it rained…" She turned to face him.

"Sorry, I'm going on…"

"No, no please do. I know I said I wouldn't talk about work, but I guess the good thing about my job, apart from catching the bad guys is some of the places I see. Yes, it's in the worst circumstance, but some of the small town and large cities…"

"Well, you need some good to outweigh the bad." Aaron nodded in agreement.

He moved to stand behind her almost, looking over her shoulder at the view, it was just the car park and a few outbuildings, but the lights made it look somewhat like a holiday resort, small lights guiding people's way down paths and others to show direction.

Jayney looked up at him and gave a shy smile before speak up, although her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Is it wrong to think now would be a good time to kiss you?" Her question went unanswered for a minute before he looked at her with as much love as he could.

"Not at all."

The kiss was something Jayney hadn't expected to happen, but it was. It wasn't anything serious, but it was something, she was kissing him, Aaron, Mr FBI, and she was enjoying it.

When Aaron pulled away from her, she sucked in a deep breath, before feeling her cheeks burn bright red.

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked, his fingers slowly interlocking with hers.

"Yeah, very okay."

"Good." Aaron smiled properly, and was thankful she was there.

Maybe this could be something. Maybe this could be something really good.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you can leave a review and let me know what you think!  
Until next time,  
Bethanyy.


	5. Chapter 5

**A coffee shop encounter.  
**

So, part five! I hope you're still enjoying this, as it's actually become really fun to write.

Please leave a review, let me know what you think and if you want me to carry this on!  
Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer – I don't own anything.**

* * *

' _Good Luck, I know you'll be fine. See you tonight, Aaron x'_

Jayney re-read the text Aaron had sent her this morning before she walked into the exam hall. She knew she had this, she'd been studying for weeks, but the little message of support had made her feel more confident and a hell of a lot better than she had done an hour ago.

Taking her seat, she looked down at her paper, she could do this and if all else failed at least she could tell Aaron about it later.

* * *

Aaron stepped off the jet at the FBI Airbase, checking his phone every ten minutes, just like he had done since waking up in Arizona this morning. The night after he and Jayney kissed he was on a case, a case that took a lot longer than three days, but even so, he was home now.

"Everything okay, Hotch?" Spencer asked, noticing how he held his phone.

"Yeah, happy to be home." He smiled before checking his phone once again. Jayney would be close to finishing her exam now and he could only hope that she did well. He'd text her this morning, wishing her luck, and spent ten minutes staring at his phone, wondering if he should put 'I love you' or not.

"Is this about your female friend?" Dave asked as they all filed into the building.

"She has an exam today, well, had, I think she'll have finished by now. I text her this morning wishing her luck."

"Is she just a friend?" Hotch gave him a smile but said nothing, in Dave's eyes it would seem like a game of 'don't kiss and tell' but really Hotch wasn't sure what it was.

 _'Thanks for the support, I am positive that all went well. Very happy to be out of that room! Are we still okay for dinner? I understand if you just want to go home and see Jack, I won't be offended! J. x'_

Aaron smiled at his phone when he read the text in his office. They'd finished the case last night, but it made more sense to fly home the next morning, so now at 11am, everyone was finally back, most of them had left to go home, catch up on sleep, but Hotch knew that paperwork needed to be done.

Pressing the call button over Jayney's name he held the phone up to his ear, hoping she'd answer.

 _'Mr FBI, I was wondering if you'd call.' He found that her voice was actually soothing, maybe it was her accent?_

 _'I may be an FBI agent, but texting is not my thing.' There was a slight pause before Aaron began speaking again._

 _"I still want to take you to dinner. I know this really nice place, not too far from my office, I asked a friend of mine, he said they do some really nice vegetarian food.'_

 _'Sounds nice, but really Aaron if you want to be with Jack, please go, be with him. I am sure I can find some books to read.'_

 _'Jack is on a school trip and after that he is going to stay with Jessica, she is taking him out tomorrow, as school are on a day off.'_

 _'Okay, well give me a time and a place.'_

 _'Why don't I come and get you, say six tonight?' Aaron looked up as someone knocked on his door._

 _'It sounds like you have to go, so I will send you my address and see you tonight.' Hotch's door opened to reveal Dave and Morgan._

 _'Sounds good, I'll see you later.'_

Putting the phone down he smiled up at the two agents, but not because they were there, but because finally he could spend the evening with Jayney with nothing to distract them.

* * *

Jayney looked down at herself, the olive skirt and black top she had on didn't scream 'first date' but Jayney didn't care, she was happy with it, and she only hoped Aaron would find it nice, or maybe attractive.

She heard a knock at the door and looked at her reflection in the mirror, checking her teeth and hair before going to answer it.

Opening it, she instantly smiled. Aaron, Mr FBI, was stood wearing his usual, or what she expected to be his work suit, holding a bunch of colourful flowers.

"Just getting one colour didn't seem right, so I thought yellow, orange, pink and white would be nice." She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, really, they are very beautiful!" Taking them out of his hands she motioned for him to come in.

"Let me put them in water and we'll head out."

Aaron looked around the apartment. It looked simple, no mess, however, the wall directly in front of him was painted yellow with what looked to be small framed quotes on it. He could imagine her studying on the floor in the hallway in the middle of the night, preparing meals in gym gear before going on a morning run, and he realised that maybe he needed someone like that in his life.

"Right, that's done…" Jayney stopped just short of standing in front of Aaron.

"Everything alright, Mr FBI?"

"Yeah, are you ready? You look very nice by the way." Aaron saw the small blush on her face.

"I am and thank you. I am not really into the fancy dresses…"

"Don't worry, you look beautiful."

"Thank you." Silence seemed to settle around them for what felt like forever, but in reality, it was a minute or so.

"Come on, I was hoping we could walk after dinner, I remember you saying how much you loved lights, so I thought a night walk with all the city lights, it's no New York, but…"

"I'd like that." Jayney smiled, taking his hand when he offered it. Walking out of her apartment hand in hand with Aaron, Jayney could tell this would be a good night.

* * *

The restaurant seemed nice, but Jayney was too interested in Aaron to notice much else.

"How was your day?" She asked, wanting to get it out of the way.

"I didn't think you liked talking about my job?" He asked smiled as he asked.

"I don't, but I don't like being rude either. So, I thought maybe if I ask you can tell me, just not with all the scary details."

"You're not being rude, to be perfectly honest I like that we don't talk about my job. However, that being said, the case was a case, we caught the bad guy." Jayney nodded and smiled.

"I guess if we keep seeing each other I will have to get used to it. Talking about my life can get pretty boring." He laughed before shaking his head.

"I don't find you boring at all! Speaking of your life how did the exam go?" The waiter came over to ask for their drinks order, Jayney asked for water and Aaron asked for whatever alcoholic beverage they sold.

"Exam went well, I think. I am trying to be positive, but honestly, I think my endless studying has paid off. All being well I should be able to do the last year of the course and by this time next year, I will have another qualification on my CV." Aaron nodded, before asking.

"What other exams have you done then?"

"Well, the course as a whole is Hospitality and Business Management, so the first two exams were based around Hospitality, and somehow I passed with good marks. The exam I did today was Finance with some aspects of management, and then the final exam is pretty much everything I've covered in the last two years."

"Wow."

"Oh, yeah, see that's what they didn't tell me when I signed up." Aaron laughed just as their drinks came. They both muttered thank you before they were given menus.

"What will you do after this, study wise?" Jayney shrugged a little before she tucked her hair behind her ears. Aaron found himself staring before smiling.

"Something funny?" Jayney asked looking up from the menu, looking down at herself.

"Do I have something on me?" She asked quickly, checking her top.

"No, no. Just, you look very beautiful." Again she blushed.

"Thank you." Aaron laughed again before looking down at his menu. The both of them ordered quickly, Jayney ordering pasta and Aaron ordering Stake and Chips or something along those lines.

"If I did more studying I think it will be something with food, either that or a course in Human Resources." Aaron nodded, parting in surprise.

"You really are ambitious."

"Well, the café might not be around forever and well, you never know what life will throw at you." Jayney spoke quietly, hoping not to ruin the atmosphere, Aaron thought for a moment before nodding.

"I just hope whatever happens next you're still living here."

"What about you? We keep talking about me, but I am sure you have things you want to do?"

"Well, the BAU is a big part of my life, I can't see me doing much else, but just any job where I can help people."

"What about Jack, what does he want to do?" Jayney asked, taking a sip of her water, happy to talk about Aaron's son.

"You know what, I don't actually know. There was a point when he wanted to be like dad, but I managed to talk him out of that. He like's football, likes to be outdoors, so maybe something to do with sport?" Jayney nodded and smiled.

"I guess as a parent you just want your kids to be happy?"

"Yeah, that's it, completely."

Their food came after that, and again Jayney and Aaron fell into comfortable conversation.

"Tell me about your team." Aaron looked up with a small frown.

"You're the boss, right? Surely you travel the country with a team, like the TV shows?" Aaron then laughed before nodding.

"Telling me about your team is not the cases you work."

"Okay, but if I tell you about my team, I want to know more about you, tell me more about what you wanted to do as a child when you grew up." Aaron asked, finding himself wanting to know more about her, just anything about her.

"Deal." Sipping her drink Jayney began to listen.

"Where do I begin? There's not many of us. David Rossi was at the BAU when it first started up, then went into retirement, then came back out of retirement to help, Derek Morgan, he and Spencer Reid have probably been the two that have been on my team the longest, Derek is stereotypically the strong one, and Spencer knows everything, he has an IQ of 187, he is our genius on everything," Aaron paused for a moment, taking a sip of his drink.

"Jennifer Jareau or JJ as we call her, she is our media liaison, she's not really a profiler, but pretty close to it, then Emily Prentiss, she's pretty new but good at her job, her mother is a US ambassador. Then our Tech Analyst, Penelope Garcia, you know I said you were number on my positive people list, well she is number one, you'll have to meet her to understand fully, but, she's very unique." Jayney smiled before nodding.

"So, they're the people you trust with your life?" She asked digging her fork into the last of her pasta.

"Yeah, so, come on. Childhood dreams."

"First off, I would really love to meet your team, they seem like nice people. I guess you are very privileged to have David and also Spencer." Aaron nodded, thinking about it, Jayney was right, he was lucky.

"I wanted to work on planes. As a child we went on holiday to France, Spain, mainland Europe, and I was fascinated by how a piece of metal could hold two hundred people up in the air." Aaron smiled, trying to picture her aged eleven on a plane looking out of the window, smiling. He found himself also picturing them sat together on the sofa, both talking about childhood hopes and dreams, talking about her life as a child, her family, before listening to Jack go on about wanting to do whatever he wanted to do at that given moment.

"You'd have been good at whatever you did, but selfishly I have to admit, I'm glad you work here, otherwise, I never would have met you." Again Jayney blushed.

"This is my very awkward way of saying I really like you, and I want to continue getting to know you because you seem like someone I need in my life."

"I am happy to be a part of your life. Just as long as we get to know each other honestly." Aaron nodded, before reaching across the table, taking her hand.

"What do you say we go for that walk?"

"I'd like that a lot."

* * *

"I hated London because it was so busy, but I loved the lights at night. The city lights in the rain, watching from a café with a hot cup of tea. That and just Autumn time." Jayney said as she held Aaron's hand, walking aimlessly down a street she didn't know.

"Fall?"

"Huh?"

"It's fall, the leaves fall and turn orange." Jayney laughed at what Aaron was saying before nodding.

"There was me thinking I was getting good at that!" Aaron pulled her closer out of instinct.

"You are!"

"Thank you for dinner, it was really, really nice." Aaron smiled down at her before they began to walk towards a bench.

"I am glad you enjoyed it." Aaron didn't know if he should kiss her, but right now he didn't want to be Mr FBI, right now he just wanted to be Aaron.

"Jayney." The moment after he said her name he leant down to kiss her.

"Is that your way of asking me on a second date?" Aaron chuckled before nodding.

"Yeah, I would really like to take you out for a second date, although we might have to include Jack before he stops talking to me altogether."

"Well maybe we could go out, grab some lunch, walk around a park somewhere, would he like that?" Jayney suggested as they began to walk again.

"He just really wants to see you." Aaron said, holding back the part about him wanting the same.

Just as Jayney opened her mouth the phone began to ring, causing Aaron to sigh.

"Answer it, someone might need your help." Aaron smiled, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek before answering his phone, leaving Jayney to get lost in her thought as she stared at the city lights.

She was really starting to fall for him…

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed part five, if you did leave a review, tell me what you thought and if you want me to carry this on!  
Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**A Coffee Shop Encounter.**

This chapter took me a while, but it's finally done! So, here is part 6!  
Please let me know if you want me to keep going with this and if you're enjoying it!

I hope you like it, please leave a review if you can!  
 **Disclaimer – I don't own anything.  
**

* * *

Aaron turned towards her after he hung up the phone.

"I completely understand if you have to go, all I ask is that you drop me off at home. I have not been to this part of town before and I have no idea of the bus routes." Jayney spoke first when he came to stand next to her.

"I only have to sign a few files and update our section chief, so I was thinking that maybe you could come with me. It won't take long, half an hour at most and then I could drop you home?" Aaron suggested, not wanting the night to end so quickly.

Jayney thought for a moment before laughing because she felt awkward.

"Okay, if you want." He cheeks went red at the thought of being seen by his team.

"I promise, it won't be long and after we can do whatever you like."

"Would it be childish if I said get ice cream?" She gave him a look of mock seriousness.

"Ice cream sounds great." Aaron agreed before the two of them began to walk in the direction of the car park.

* * *

Walking into the FBI building at Quantico, Jayney still had to go through the checkpoints.

"You can go if you like; I am sure I can go stand in a corner." Aaron laughed but shook his head.

"I would rather you be with me, then people know not to bother you." He joked.

"Mr FBI is very protective." Again he laughed, but didn't say anything, just waited for her to get her things back.

"Will I meet your team?"

"I don't know; would you feel comfortable meeting them now?" Jayney looked up at him with a small smile and shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean, this is our first date, and I don't want to come across rude when I say…"

"You have no interest in what we do. No one will judge, we talk about my day and you always ask how I am, you just don't want to know the details of our cases and from my point of view, you are right to ask me not to talk about it." They began to walk in the directions of the elevators.

"We might run into them and if we do, I'll be with you the whole time." Aaron told her before taking her hand as they arrived on the sixth floor.

"But wouldn't that ruin your Mr FBI, I catch serial killer's persona?" Aaron had to laugh, thinking about how many time she'd made him laugh over the last few weeks.

"You're worth it." Jayney blushed as he pushed open the door, heading up to his office, the whole team sat talking in the bullpen.

Hotch noticed how everyone stopped, how they all looked, but all he did was keep a tight hold on Jayney's hand before opening his office door, letting her in first and closing it behind the two of them.

"Give me a minute to sort this out and then I will go and speak to Strauss. Strauss is my boss." Aaron told Jayney who'd sat down, making herself at home.

"Do you think they know you're dating someone?" She asked with a smile. Aaron stopped for a minute.

"You profile people and I would like to think I am making you happy and that you enjoy coming in for coffee every morning, I just wondered if that had affected your work." Aaron nodded.

"I guess they have. I am happier when I've seen you. Even better seeing you and Jack, so I think maybe they've figured it out."

"Not that I want to dampen the evening, but I don't want to distract you from your work…" Aaron stopped before walking round his desk, sitting down next to her.

"You distract me from work every morning for half an hour and every other time we see each other, but don't worry about distracting me when I am here, you're on my mind, but you're not making things any worse. Jayney, if anything you're making me work harder, you're the first person I have met in a long time that has no desire to know about the evils of the world and to me, as your friend and if this goes anywhere, as your boyfriend, I want to make sure you can stay away from the evils of the world." Jayney was speechless, she didn't know what to say or where to start.

"I would really like for you to be my boyfriend." Aaron smiled, before leaning forward to kiss her, only pulling away when someone knocked on the door.

"Do I look presentable?" Aaron only chuckled in response to her question.

Pulling open the door, Dave stood there with a smile and a hand full of files.

"Files that need your signature." He stated before turned to look at the woman in the room.

"Jayney, this is Dave, Dave, this is Jayney." Aaron was quick with interruption before he moved back towards his desk, getting to signing bits of paper.

"It's nice to meet you." Jayney got up to shake his hand.

"You too, I take it you're the friend who had the exam."

"I am."

"How did it go?" Dave got into easy conversation.

"I think it went well, I am trying to remain positive."

"I am sure it did." Aaron said looking up for a second.

"And Mr FBI over there thinks he knows everything."

"I will agree with that." Dave shot back before smiling.

There were a few moments of silence before Aaron spoke up again.

"Is Erin around?" Dave nodding.

"Should be in her office, last time I saw her she was heading that way." Aaron walked round the desk and stopped next to Jayney.

"I won't be long, promise." Jayney smiled as a response.

"Why don't you come meet the team while you wait?" Dave suggested but Jayney was quick to shoot it down.

"It's okay, I am sure you have things to be doing. I'm happy to wait here." Both Aaron and Dave nodded before the two of them left the office.

Jayney sat looking around the office, taking most of it in, how organised he was on a good day, how pictures of his little boy took over one side of his desk. She knew she was falling in love with him, she was happy around him, she was happy just thinking about him, but there was something about being here that made her wonder if their love would go anywhere. His job was important and it was something she had no interest in, but she chose not to think about that.

Another knock on the door scared her a little as she stood up, unsure on what she was meant to do.

"Hi, I'm JJ." Blonde, pretty, the media liaison. Jayney smiled before saying 'Hi' back.

"I'm Jayney."

"I was going to make up some coffee, would you like some?" JJ asked with a smile, Jayney thought she seemed nice, polite, she seemed easy enough to talk too.

"I'm okay, thank you. I don't drink coffee." JJ smiled.

"I tried going without coffee once, yeah, didn't go so well." Jayney laughed.

"Can I get you anything while you wait?" Jayney thought for a moment but shook her head.

"No, I'm all good thank you, Aaron said he wouldn't be long, but I guess in with the boss, it could take a while." JJ nodded taking a step further into the office.

"I am sure he won't be too long, it's just an update and signing files. Did you want some company while you wait, I know Dave already offered, but I thought you might want a female to talk too?" JJ tried, Dave had gone straight from Aaron's office to his own, but not before Emily and Derek questioned him.

"I guess you're all a little curious as to who I am?" JJ went red at being caught, but all Jayney did was laugh.

"Don't worry, if the tables were turned I think I would want to know too." JJ stayed silent.

"I'm, well, I am not sure if we're at the girlfriend/boyfriend stage yet, but I guess we're getting there?" Jayney tried to explain.

"He seems a lot happier." Jayney smiled.

"I am glad." The conversation seemed to end there as JJ said her goodbyes and left the room. Jayney sat wondering what the rest of the team would think of her, wondering if Aaron wanted them to know he had a possible girlfriend.

After twenty minutes Aaron finally came back.

"Jayney, I am so sorry, I really didn't think it would take that long." Jayney shook her head.

"Don't worry, look, JJ came in to offer me a drink and, well I said I was your girlfriend and I know they're probably talking about it, and I just, I didn't know if you wanted them to know, so I am so sorry…" Aaron took a few steps towards her, taking her hand before smiling.

"It's fine, really. They'd be really bad at their job if they hadn't figured it out already." Jayney nodded in agreement.

"So, you're not mad?"

"No, I would really like it, if you were my girlfriend and it also stops Jack from telling me I need to find someone." Jayney laughed out loud.

"Wow, getting told, from your son."

"I know, it was a low moment." Aaron said before leaning down to kiss her.

"How about that ice cream?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Jayney replied back, smiling before she took his hand.

"Aaron?" She asked just before they were about to leave the room. Jayney said his name without really thinking, at first when his name left her mouth she thought it was in her head, but when he turned to face her she realised it wasn't.

"Yeah?"

"I love you…" She didn't know if it was too soon, or too inappropriate to say on a first date, but she wanted to. She'd never said it to anyone before and no one but her family had ever said it to her.

"I love you too." He squeezed her hand, looking at her with a smile that literally could have lit up a room, and for the first time in a long Aaron actually felt very much at peace.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you want me to carry this on, and what you would like to see in the future.

Bethany.


	7. Chapter 7

**A coffee Shop Encounter.**

Chapter 7 is here, finally. Sorry it has taken me so long to write!  
I really hope you enjoy this and leave a review to let me know what you think at the end.

Thank you so much for all your other reviews they are very much loved and appreciated!  
 **Disclaimer – I don't own anything.  
**

* * *

After getting ice cream and talking some more Aaron asked Jayney if she wanted to spend Sunday with them. Sunday was Jayney's only day off at a weekend and with not too much work to do, persuasion from Aaron and a little pleading off Jack the next day over the phone she finally agreed.

Sunday soon rolled around for all of them and Jayney found herself walking to Aaron's apartment, dressed in jeans and boots, paired with a white t-shirt that she regretted after realising she would most likely spill something down it, she wore her light spring coat and pulled her hair into a ponytail. In her bag, she'd brought some sweets and things for Jack as well as a gift for Aaron for taking her to dinner.

Knocking on the door, it opened almost straight away as Jack launched himself at her.

"Good morning to you too!" Jayney grinned as she hugged the little boy.

"Jack, come in, let Jayney come in." Aaron's voice could be heard from somewhere in the apartment. Jayney walked through the door as instantly she noticed how clean it was for a young boy and a busy FBI agent.

"You cleaned up?" Jayney asked, although it was an intended joke.

"Well, couldn't invite you round and make you sit in a messy apartment." Jayney nodded slightly before lifting up her bag.

"I brought you both something. Don't shoot me, I wanted to." Jayney told Aaron as she moved into the kitchen area. Aaron took a step forward, helping her take off her coat before she could show them what she'd brought.

"Okay, well first off, shooting you would be really bad, because not only would I lose my job, and have to clean my floor, I would also lose the person who makes really good coffee, so don't worry about that, and now you've made me feel bad because I didn't get you anything." Jayney laughed at him, before turning to look at Jack for a second, seeing he was distracted she looked back at Aaron.

"I don't need a gift, I've got you." Jayney spoke before leaning forward to kiss him. Aaron was firstly surprised but also happy that she'd kissed him, mainly because it was all he could think about doing.

"Jack, come here sweetie, I got you something." Jayney called Jack over with a smile.

Pulling some of the sweets out of the bag as well as an envelope.

"So, you can't eat the chocolate all at once, so it should last you a few days, but this, well, your dad told me you played football and so I thought that I would get you a gift card for the sports store near your school." Jack took the sweets and opened the envelope to see a gift card.

"Thank you Jayney!" Jack shouted hugging her before turning to Aaron.

"I can get a new football shirt now, dad!" Aaron nodded, taking the gift card and sweets off Jack, turning to Jayney he smiled.

"I didn't know what size he was or anything so a gift card seemed like a smart idea. I know it's not for a birthday or anything, which you need to tell me when yours and his birthdays are, but after doing my exam and getting a little bit of a raise, I thought, you know, why not?" Aaron smiled at her, moving a little closer.

"I got you something too." Jayney put in before Aaron could speak.

"As long as this isn't all the time, you shouldn't spend your money on me and him." Jayney nodded in understanding before turning to the bag.

"I won't, but this is for you to say thank you, for taking me to dinner, for taking me home, supporting me and everything else in the last few weeks. I am hoping that we can make something of whatever this is…" Aaron stopped her by leaning forward and kissing her again.

"It will be. You don't have to say thank you, everything I have done, I have done it because I have wanted too." Jayney pulled out the book and handed it to him.

"The best coffee shops and restaurants in the US." Aaron began laughing as soon as he read the title.

"I remembered how you said you traveled a lot and how it was hard to find a decent place to eat, so when I saw this the other day, I thought that maybe you would like it."

"I love it, honestly, I will take this next time I get called on a case." Jayney grinned feeling pleased that both of them liked what she'd gotten them.

"What do you and Jack want to do today?" Aaron asked as he motioned to the living room, pulling Jayney to sit down, but not before she pushed her boots off.

"Whatever, what do you want to do Jack?" Jayney asked him. Jack was currently sat playing on his play station, focused solely on the screen in front of him.

"Can we go to the park?" Jack asked, turning around slightly but his eyes were trained on the TV.

"Sounds good, we could take some food, it'd do Jack some good to get out into the fresh air." Aaron said, looking at his son who wasn't paying any attention to the conversation.

"I was thinking, and you can say no, but what…" Jayney stopped and gave an awkward smile, before trying again.

"I was thinking what if you asked your team to join us? They seem a big part of your life and I saw a picture of a little boy on one of your agent's desk…." Aaron smiled at her before taking her hand.

"I will ask them. Are you sure, you want to meet them?"

"I am, meeting them in your bullpen, just, it seemed more like I was meeting the agents of the BAU and not your friends. Plus, this way, I might be able to avoid the whole serial killer conversation." Aaron chuckled.

"It might be hard to avoid, but I like your way of thinking. Also, yes, JJ has a son, Henry." Jayney nodded, looking down at their hands before smiling.

She didn't really know what to say or do, she was just happy to be with him. After going to dinner she realised how easy it was to fall into conversation with him, how nice it felt to be around him, and now to be so relaxed around both him and his son.

Aaron smiled at how distant Jayney looked in the moment.

"Hey, come on, they'll love you…" Aaron tried to reassure her. Jayney gave a smile before taking the time to look around the apartment.

"You ever thought about redecorating?" She asked, looking back at Aaron with a smile. Aaron raised an eyebrow before laughing slightly.

"Because I have so much free time on my hands to decorate."

"There is that. I would offer, but just because I do art, doesn't mean I am good at it." Aaron pulled his phone out of his pocket, as he replied.

"It suits us fine. I'm not here that much and I think Jack is much more interested in food and video games." Jayney agreed.

"Hey Jack, why don't you show me your room, is that where you keep your football trophies?"

"You can call your team, see if they're free. I'll try and persuade Jack to help make some food unless you want to buy it?"

"Whatever you feel like." Jayney nodded, before getting off the sofa, tapping Jack on the shoulder, waiting for him to finish the level he was on.

"How many trophies do you have?" Aaron heard Jayney get into conversation with Jack as he scrolled through his contacts on his phone, confident that today would be a good day.

* * *

Finally getting through to his team they settled for 11:30 at the central park not too far away. With a massive play park in the middle of acres of land, it seemed like a nice place to let everyone have a nice afternoon.

"Have we got it all sorted, Mr FBI?"

"Yeah, half eleven gives us about an hour and a half to get sorted. Dave said he is going to bring some food, as is Penelope, JJ said she'd cover dessert and some sweets for the kids. I would assume that Derek might bring some drink, Emily too, I guess Spencer will probably bring something but I have no idea what." Aaron explained as he leant against the counter again.

"Maybe we could make some sandwiches, depending on what you have I can throw together some salad? I was thinking on the way there we could get some soft drinks, maybe some fizzy drinks?" Jayney suggested.

"Soda?" Jayney gave him a look.

"Fizzy drinks, it called soda here." She laughed before nodding, going slightly red.

"I will have to work on that."

"Don't, I like that you are still very British." Jayney took a few steps towards him, wondering what to say next. Aaron reached out to take her hand, watching, knowing she was slightly nervous and a little unsure of herself.

"Does Jack get on with JJ's son?" His name escaped her, even though she'd tried hard to remember.

"Henry? Yeah, they get on well, Jack's a bit older than he is, but they play together." Aaron answered her before tilting his head slightly.

"I know you're worried, but honestly, they're going to love you and if they don't then it doesn't matter because I do." Aaron moved in to kiss her again, his mind wondering as he pictured ever Sunday like this.

* * *

An hour later they found themselves walking to the park, Jack with his backpack and football while Aaron and Jayney carried bags of snacks and homemade salads and sandwiches.

"I hope it doesn't rain on us." Jayney commented as she looked up at the sky.

"It'll be fun all the same, I guess a picnic under a load of umbrellas is still a good picnic."

"Something tells me you've done this before."

"It seems me and my team always get caught in the summer downpours." Jayney laughed, shaking her head slightly.

"I brought two umbrellas' just in case, you get clued up on the latest murder, I get clued up on the forecast."

"I'll keep you safe and you keep us out of the rain, I think we make a good pair."

"We do indeed, Mr FBI." Aaron reached out to hold her hand, before the two of them walked in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Arriving at the park it seemed they were the first one there.

"Can we sit near the park, please dad?"

"Sure buddy, why don't you go take the blanket?" Jack nodded taking the blanket off Aaron before he began running.

"JACK!" The voice of another little boy stopped him.

"Henry, come on, we're going to the park!" Jack shouted upon seeing the little boy who too, took a blanket from his mother and began to run.

"Let me guess, that's Henry?" Jayney asked as she looked behind Aaron to see JJ and another man walking with her.

"Hey, Hotch!" JJ greeted up before moving to hug Jayney.

"Good to see you again, Jayney. Jayney this is my husband Will. Will, this is Aaron's girlfriend Jayney." She introduced the two of them quickly before the four started walking.

Getting to the blankets that had literally just been thrown on the floor before both boys took off for the park.

"Emily said she might be a little late, something about a video call with her mother?" JJ said looking to Hotch who just shrugged.

"We'll just see everyone when we see them I guess." He said as he looked to Jayney who was looking around the park as if to see what was there.

"You've never been before? JJ asked, but didn't get a reply as Penelope, accompanied by Derek and Spencer were shouting their names.

"Don't worry, remember, I love you." Aaron whispered to her.

"You know what I'm gonna see how Jack is, I can introduce myself when everyone is here." And with that Jayney was gone.

"Hey, where' she running off too?"It was Penelope who asked as she got closer to the group.

"I think maybe she's a little nervous?" JJ suggested.

"Well you are all profilers and she wants nothing to do with any of our cases." Aaron put in, looking in the direction that Jayney went off in.

Penelope put down her blanket before the three agents put bags of food and drinks down.

"So, she's dating you, but hates the FBI?" Derek asked as he sat down.

"No, it's more like she has no interest in what I do, she says she would more worry herself about if it will rain or not than a killer running the streets."

"She knows what you do, but she doesn't want to know the details?" Penelope put in.

"Well that's okay, we'll accept her anyway." Garcia carried on before looking Spencer who was trying to find her.

"It's odd, only 2% of the population in the US are not interest or curious about serial killers." Spencer said spotting Jack with a woman whom he presumed to be Jayney.

"She's British, Reid." Aaron told him, before offering them a drink, settling into conversation, waiting on Dave and Emily.

"Why don't I go talk to Jayney?" JJ suggested after a while of case talk and general discussion.

"She wanted to come and meet you guys, I guess it's nerves. Don't worry, I'll go and speak to her, but thank you." Aaron replied, getting up, heading in the direction of the monkey bars.

"I heard from both Emily and Dave, they're on their way." Aaron began conversation.

"Good, I think these two are getting hungry."

"What's wrong?" Jayney looked at him with a slight frown.

"Come on, Jayney, I profile people for a living." She blushed slightly when he took her hand.

"I'm still getting used to that. I want to meet your team, believe me, I do, but what if something happens between us and we decide that maybe me and you aren't right? Or what if they actually don't like me or find me boring. It's not like I can sit and have a conversation about catching killers and dismembered bodies." Aaron laughed slightly, pulling her in closer.

"I see you most mornings and most evenings and we spend time together, we went for dinner then a walk round the city and not once did we run out of things to say. Just because you do not want to talk about death and serial killers and rapists and dead bodies does not make you boring, I think most people would think that makes you normal." He leant down to kiss her head before kissing her properly, not caring who was watching.

"I'll come sit, but on one condition." Aaron nodded, as they turned round to walk back to the blankets.

"Tonight you show me the city lights again, we can take Jack, get ice cream, it'll be a nice end to the weekend."

"Sounds like a plan, do you plan on doing these walks every weekend?"

"I do, but don't think you have to come." Aaron shook his head.

"I would love to; I think it will be nice for Jack too." As they reached the blankets Jayney gave a smile to who was sat down.

"So you met JJ, this is Penelope, Derek and Spencer." Aaron introduced them.

"This is Jayney."

"Nice to meet you! Oh my gosh, you're really pretty." Penelope said as she almost launched herself forward to hug Jayney.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too." Jayney replied before smiling at the two men.

"When Hotch said you were British I didn't think I would be able to tell." Reid pointed out.

"Oh, well, yes, still not got rid of the accent." She replied before looking at Aaron in a hope he would start some sort of conversation.

"So, Jayney works at the coffee shop I told you about and has actually brought this book, it's the best restaurants and cafes in the US."

"We need that!" Derek put in.

"Honestly Jayney, I have to tell you some of the places we have been to, for saying we travel all over the country you'd think we'd find some nice places, but I swear we always end up in some run down establishments." JJ started.

"I guess Penelope is the lucky one, staying at base, so to speak. When I first came to the US I was a little short on money and I swear I spent more time with food poisoning than anything else." Jayney explained as she grabbed a bottle of water.

"Nearly 35% of tourists get food poisoning when travelling to a foreign country within the first three days." Spencer informed her and at first, Jayney didn't really know what to say.

"Reid is our expert on everything." JJ put in.

"Oh right, well, good to know." Jayney smiled, as Aaron chuckled a little reaching out to take her hand as he spotted Emily and Dave walking towards the group.

"Hey, you're here!" Garcia was the first to get up to hug both Dave and Emily as they tried to say 'Hi' to the rest of the group.

"Hey, sorry I was late, Rossi said he would swing by and pick me up on the way so…" Emily went on to say as David spoke up.

"She takes longer than my ex-wife."

"Which one?" Aaron shot back as Derek snickered, the two agents looked to Jayney who was trying to look everywhere but at them.

"You must be Jayney." Emily said with a smile as she sat down, reaching out to shake her hand.

"That would be me." Jayney replied before smiling at David.

"We met the other day." Jayney said trying to make it less awkward.

"Yes, how have you been? It's nice to finally meet you properly, to sit and chat." David said as he looked to Aaron who gave him a thankful smile, before turning to look at Jayney.

"I have been good. I know what you mean, Aaron talk about you a lot." The group laughed slightly.

"Now I am really interested." Derek commented as for the first time all of the fell into conversation, laughing and joking as they snaked on food.

Jayney found that Penelope came to sit next to her halfway through eating, as did Emily.

"So this coffee shop you work in, how far is it?"

"Not too far, I think around twenty minutes if you're walking, maybe ten if you're driving?" Jayney tried to guess.

"Well, when I am home alone I will have to come in and see you." Penelope said.

"We should get Hotch to bring us all coffee's when he comes to see you each morning!" Emily suggested, watching Jayney as she blushed slightly, looking up as Spencer joined them.

"Did Aaron tell you that?"

"It was pretty easy to tell, he was happy and more positive and well just not like himself, but better." Spencer put in as he picked up another piece of chocolate.

"Well, I am happy to have made your mornings a little easier." Jayney said with a small laugh.

"Thank you for that, because no one likes a case and Hotch in a bad mood on a Monday morning."

"I don't think many people like Monday mornings anyway, but then again, yours is probably a little worse." Emily smiled at her before looking to Penelope and Spencer, who also seemed to be smiling.

"Hotch mentioned you've just done a Finance exam?" Spencer asked her.

"Yes, Thursday of last week. Three down, one to go." She smiled, catching Aaron smiling over at her as she looked between the three agents she was talking too.

"What's all this I hear about exams?" Derek asked from where he was sat.

"Jayney is doing a two-year course in Hospitality and Business Management, four exams in two years." Aaron told him.

"I did my finance exam last Thursday; I get the results back Thursday of this coming week." Everyone seemed to smile at her before they all gave comments of good luck and 'I am sure you've done well'.

"When's your last exam, poppet?" Penelope asked, and at first Jayney was slightly taken back by the nickname but spoke anyway.

"Two months' time, I think? It's around the 2nd of July." There was some silence between Jayney answering and Henry and Jack running back towards them, both hungry, both wanting something to eat.

As everyone seemed to dig in, Aaron moved to sit next to Jayney, smiling as Jack joked around with the rest of the team.

"See, I told you it would be fine."

"I know. They seem nice, all of them, and I hope I get chance to meet them more than once." Aaron laughed a little before nodding.

"Team gatherings are a regular thing, and well, if I don't take you to the next one then I will get shot, or at least ignored for a few days." Jayney smiled at him before taking his hand.

"Thank you for bringing me and inviting me for dinner and everything else. I know I keep saying it, but it's not every day a handsome FBI agent wants to date you." Hotch couldn't think of what to say to her, so instead he pulled her into a hug.

"I love you…" He whispered in her ear, watching her smile before the two of them engaged in conversation with everyone else.

* * *

I hope this was okay? I know it was such a long chapter, but I couldn't find a good place to end it. Please leave a review, let me know what you think and if you want me to add more!  
Bethany.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Coffee Shop Encounter.**

Hello!  
After a lot of thought I have decided that this chapter will be the last. I am so happy so many of you have enjoyed this story and have reviewed, favorited and followed!

I hope you enjoy this final chapter and decided to leave a review at the end.

Thank you so much!

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

A few months after meeting the team a lot seemed to happen all at once. Aaron had been on over fifty cases and from what he'd told Jayney, most of them had the best possible outcome. Jayney had since passed her exam and passed the course and was now looking for a new job, while completing her First Aid training. Jack had begged for Jayney to stay the night and since then it had become a regular thing, well, regular enough for Aaron to suggest moving in.

Now Jayney sat in the apartment, looking through more course work while Aaron cooked dinner on one of his rare days off.

"When's the exam again?"

"It's not really an exam, more an assessment, but it's in two weeks." Jayney looked up at him with a smile.

"You'll pass, I know it!"

"I hope so, I need this so I can start work…" Jayney hadn't told Aaron about the job offer at the hotel yet. Working at a hotel was what she wanted and being a receptionist, although not her goal was a start to working her way up.

Aaron stopped what he was doing, before taking a few steps into the living room.

"They accepted your application?"

"They did, the hotel would like to offer me a job as a receptionist. Once I get my First Aid qualification I can start and then I can start working my way up, first a receptionist, then Management…" Aaron couldn't keep the smile off his face as he moved to sit next to her, kissing her when he was sat down.

"That's great, Jayney…" Jayney nodded before leaning in to kiss him again.

"They want me to work for around a year before taking a Hospitality and Leisure degree which, they pay for, so I'll have a job…" Aaron kissed her again before smiling.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to know for sure, but I also wanted to surprise you and I was going to tell Jack at the same time, but I guess I will tell him later." There was a silence after that for a few moments before Aaron spoke up.

"I know things have been going great, and now you'll have a job and if it's too soon then tell me, but I was thinking more about you moving in…" Jayney stopped him but smiled to reassure him.

"I have been thinking, a lot. I like what we have, but I want to know this will last, because if I move I would put my apartment up for sale…" Aaron was slightly taken back by what she wanted to do, but after a moment, he wanted to jump for joy.

"Why don't we revisit the subject in a few months, once you're working and you're settled?" Jayney nodded in agreement.

"I love you, you know that don't you. I love you and I want to be with you…"

"I know, love." Aaron kissed her head before getting up again, getting back to the dinner, but this time with a big smile on his face, he couldn't have been any prouder of his girlfriend, and hopefully this would get them one step closer to living together.

* * *

A few hours seemed to pass and Jack was finally home and the three had eaten and all settled down for the evening. Jayney was still reading through study material, Aaron was helping Jack homework while the TV played to itself, more for background noise than anything else.

"Hey, you want to hear some good news, buddy?" Jack looked up from the math homework he was clearly losing interest in.

"What is it?" Aaron looked over to Jayney with a smile. It took a minute but Jack seemed to catch on.

"Did you get the job Jayney?" Jack asked with a grin. As soon as Jayney nodded her head Jack had jumped on her, hugging her tight while Aaron laughed in the background.

"I think in a few weeks when it's official, we should have a party to celebrate?" Aaron suggested and straight away Jack was nodding going on about how everyone would be invited and there would be sweets and cake while Jayney just nodded trying to keep up with all he was saying.

"You need to finish your homework like I have to finish mine. Tomorrow after school we can discuss this party a little more, okay?" Jack nodded before moving away from Jayney, getting back to his books.

Aaron moved to sit down next to his girlfriend, smiling at her as he did.

"I love you…"

"I love you too." Nothing else needed to be said as the three of them got on with their own things. Aaron and Jayney both knowing they would speak more about everything later, once Jack was in bed.

"Are you okay with having a party. Well, I say party, I mean the team coming over and having some food." Jayney nodded.

"Of course, I learnt very quickly that this is how you do things, and I think Penelope might kill me if I don't celebrate." Aaron nodded, it was true. Jayney had become close to everyone on the team, but it was Penelope who would stop by the coffee shop every now and again and give her daily updates on when the team would be home if she couldn't get hold of Aaron.

"Look, tomorrow at work can you keep it quiet, just until I know for sure? I know you are proud and you tell me all the time, but I just want to know for sure." Jayney asked him. Leaning forward to kiss him when he nodded.

"You're going to do great, and should you not get the job then that's okay because you will find something and I will be here to support you as much as I am here to love you."

"Thank you." Jayney was a little lost for words, but that had become a normal thing over the last few months since her relationship with Aaron seemed to get more serious.

* * *

Days seemed to pass so fast after the conversation they had about just about everything in regards to their relationship and now Jayney was sat in her own apartment staring at her phone, willing it to ring soon. Yesterday she found out she'd passed her First Aid course, but she still didn't tell anyone, not until she was sure she had the job, then she would tell Aaron.

It seemed odd that she would be leaving the café, it was a good change and the owners were happy for her and promised to give her the best reference, but personally it would be hard. She left the UK to work for the café in the US, she found her confidence and started a University course and gained more qualifications.

However, it was more the fact that the café was where she met and started her relationship with Aaron.

Picking up the phone she sent a quick text, knowing that he might not answer right away.

 _'Got some pretty good news today! Have a good day and I will see you soon. x'_

Her phone pinged with another message not long after she'd sent the text.

 _'Should I bring special tea? X'_

She laughed at the text since they began to find out more about each other, Jayney had told him about her love of herbal tea, while Aaron had told her all about his life before the FBI. It was an odd night, thunderstorms would stop and start and before Aaron, Jayney would have hidden like a child, but sitting up in bed with tea and him for company she realised she wasn't as scared as she thought, the night began with comments about work, the week ahead and Jack, but had ended with a few tears, deep conversations and secrets shared. She could honestly say it was a turning point in what they had, a good turning point in the relationship, that from then on seemed to get more serious.

 _'Don't worry about it. I will see you tonight. X'_

Aaron read the text around ten times before he could focus on anything else. He tried to joke about it, but honestly, he was nervous, more so for her.

He only hoped the good news would be her getting the job, or passing her course, something that meant she could be happier and do something more. She'd spent so much time, energy and even money on all her education and work that he wanted her to have something to show for it.

To him, it's what he wanted. The both of them working, he loved his job, however awful it got and he knew Jayney wanted to work too, so to be able to come home at night and have dinner discussing their days, to be up at 5:30 every morning, trying to get ready before Jessica came to look after Jack. Hours spent trying to work out when they both had leave so they could spend some time together.

Admittedly Aaron wanted to be more like a family, him, Jayney and Jack, hopefully to give Jack more stability, if Jayney moved in, but also to make his life just that little bit better, because, despite the messy hair, morning breath and just her attitude at 5:30 on a Monday morning, Aaron still loved her.

Looking back down at his paperwork his smiled, he hated paperwork, but the quicker he could get this done, the quicker he would get home.

* * *

Pushing open the door to his apartment he figured that Jack would be home early if Jayney was in. His school bag had been left on the settee, his coat had fallen to the floor and his shoes had been kicked off and left.

"I'm home!" Aaron shouted as he kicked Jack's shoes to the side, before taking off his own.

"Hey! I was wondering when you'd be back!" Jayney appeared from the hallway.

"I tried to get my paperwork done early…" He told her, moving in to hug her.

"Hey, buddy." Aaron greeted his son who smiled before looking up at Jayney.

"Why don't you tell him?" Jayney said, looking down at him with a grin. Jack shook his head.

"It's your good news…" Jayney smiled, still she couldn't get over how polite and sweet he was.

"It's not that big of a deal…" Jayney told Aaron as they moved towards the settee.

"Why don't I be the judge of that?" Aaron asked her, taking hold of her hands. He knew what it was, or assumed he knew, but still a part of him was worried it would be something completely different.

"Well, I got a phone call earlier and I passed my first aid course…" Jayney smiled at him, before shrugging her shoulder.

"I may have also got a job, but I guess that's not as cool as being a superhero…" She looked in Jack's direction as he stood smiling, the only reason being he was promised a party and cake.

"You got the job?" Aaron had to ask again just to make sure.

"I got the job, Monday morning, first day, the staff are lovely, they think I am the right person…" Jayney was trying to lay it out for him, but Aaron stopped her by pulling her into a hug.

"That's great…" He was lost for words, he didn't know how to say he was happy and proud and pleased and just amazed at how she had done so much within a year.

"Jayney…"

"Come on, it's just a job…"

"When I met you, you work in a coffee shop and you were studying for your finance exam and now you are qualified and have a full-time job!" She nodded thinking back to her earlier thoughts.

"It's going to be odd, not working at the shop…" Aaron nodded.

"I moved to America because of that job, started my degree, met you…"

"And we will visit every week for coffee. This is good, you having a job, I mean you can become more qualified…" He was trying to say everything at once now he'd found his words.

"First Virginia, next the world?" He laughed as pulled her into a hug, this time kissing her head.

"I so proud of you, I love you so much."

"Couldn't have done it without the support of Mr FBI and his rather handsome son…" Jack grinned before joining them both. The three spent some time in silence before Jack spoke up.

"So, when's the party going to be?" Neither of the adults answered, the pair just laughed, they couldn't say no, they'd already promised him cake.

* * *

As promised the next weekend a party was being held at Dave's 'manor' as Jayney called it.

Everyone had been nice enough to bring food and Jayney felt at peace for the first time in weeks, despite the nerves about her new job in just two days' time, she was pleased to be surrounded by people who cared about her.

"So, now you have a new job, so you think you'll sell your apartment?" Dave asked her while she was stood talking to him in the kitchen.

"Aaron told you about that?"

"Don't worry, no one else knows…" Jayney nodded a little.

"I don't know, I mentioned it to Penelope and she seems to think it will work and so does Aaron, but I have to think about the possibility of it not working…" Dave agreed, putting some more dishes in the sink.

"Well, you can always cross that bridge when you come to it. Besides, if it comes to that Aaron isn't the kind of person who would just throw you out onto the street." Jayney smiled before taking a sip of her drink.

"I know, which is why I am warming to the idea. Still, this is all happening with just two years of meeting him, it's just not what I expected when I moved over here." Dave nodded, turning to lean on the counter.

"Is it better than what you expected?"

"Oh, for sure…" Jayney gave him a smile. Again silence settled around them before Aaron walked in.

"Hey, I was wondering where you'd gone." He leant over to kiss her.

"I thought I would help with the dishes, but I was told I couldn't…"

"You're not washing up at your own party…" Jayney raised an eyebrow.

"Well, this is for you to celebrate the new job…" Dave put in as he poured himself another drink.

"And selling my apartment…" Jayney added quietly to the shock of both men.

"I didn't know how else to say it." Jayney admitted, turning around to face Aaron.

"I'll leave you two alone." Dave said before he walked off, giving the two of them a smirk as he went.

"Are you sure?" Aaron reached out to take her hand.

"When I moved here I never thought I would end up dating an FBI agent, I didn't think I would be helping with math homework or going to University or any of this, but now I've done it, now I doing these things, I want to keep on doing them, and if moving in with you is going to make us both happy then, yes, I am sure…" Aaron couldn't hide the grin on his face as he pulled her closer.

"We will make it all work, it will all work and if it doesn't…"

"It will."

"It will." Aaron repeated, laughing slightly at the happiness of it all.

"I love you, Jayney."

"I love you too, Aaron." This time, it was her who kissed him.

"But I also love cake and seeing Spencer play magic tricks on Jack…" Aaron laughed before nodding.

"Say no more…" Leading her back outside to join everyone else hand in hand.

* * *

 **A few weeks later.**

"So everyone has the day off, what are we going to do?" Jayney asked as she walked into the living room.

"I was thinking…" Aaron began, coming up behind her wrapping his arms around her as the two watched Jack attempt his reading.

"Why don't we go to the café? Jack looks like he needs a break, I have been awake since four and could use some decent coffee and I know you are in need of seeing some bright colours…" Jayney laughed, she liked her new job and the hotel was lovely, but everything was so plain and bland.

"I agree with that." Jayney laughed, getting Jack's attention before telling him.

* * *

Sitting in the café it was strange to not be serving anyone, Jayney thought about how some days she missed it, but ultimately everything now was going okay and the café still seemed to run without her.

"Here we go." Aaron said, putting the tray down will the drinks and Jack's cookie.

"How does it feel to be surrounded by bright colours again?"

"Good, it was a much-needed boost!" Jayney joked.

"We could paint your room at home?" Jack suggested.

"We could, but I think your dad is more a suit and tie kind of guy than an artist." Aaron gave her a mock glare before sipping his coffee, all the of them spending a few minutes in silence before Jack spoke up again.

"Jayney?"

"Yeah, buddy?" She looked over to him with a smile.

"Thank you." Jayney looked to Aaron who just shrugged.

"For what?"

"For making dad and me happy." Jayney smiled reaching out to touch Jack's arm.

"You're welcome, thank you both for making me happy." Jack smiled at her again before he got right back to eating.

"I love you…" He whispered just loud enough for Jayney to hear.

"I love you too." She replied, taking his hand, the both of them looking to Jack once more before they got lost in another conversation.

However long the relationship lasted it wouldn't matter, but Jayney would always smile at the fact it would be a funny story.

I met the love of my life in a coffee shop, the rest is history.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, I hope you decided to leave a review! I can't believe how many people have enjoyed this story!  
Thank you so much!  
Bethany-Louise.


End file.
